Gotta Go Faster
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: You get the gist (Manik is spelled with a K)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know my authors notes are random sometimes, but sally is a cross between a squirrel and a chipmunk, for those of you who didn't know. Also, when Sonic blew up the dial, tails was 7 then.**

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up. SONIC!". Sonic lifted his head quickly and almost slammed into a rock. "I'm up." He said as he looked at the two people in front of him. They were two foxes. "You two look familiar." Sonic said. "You probably don't know us. But your parents would." "Oh, your Tails's parents." Sonic said before grabbing Mr. Prower's shoulders and yelling "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST TWELVE YEARS?!". "You don't know where we are, do you?" "No." "The other side of the universe." Mr. Prower said. "So, i'm not exploded?" "No, the quantum dial worked almost like a teleporter, and beamed you here.". Sonic sighed and flopped on his back. "At least the worked didn't go through a black hole, but I did." Sonic said as he stood, straightening his bandanna. He shook his head before asking "How long should it take for me to get home?". "No way of telling, but it will definitely take awhile. you're exactly 849,627 lightyears away from mobius, and you were asleep for a long time." Mr. prower said. Sonic seemed lost in thought for a minute. "Something wrong?" Mr. Prower asked. "Just thinking." "Is that something troubling you?" "Just thinking about how my friends are doing."

 _Back on mobius._

"I won't accept it." Tails said as he sat down in Sonic's house. "He isn't dead. Is he?"

"It just ain't the same without Sonic." Bunnie said. "He turned me back to normal, and took out robotnik.". "Yes, I agree with you, but it is just ze facts, Sonic has a bad case of ze D.E.D. dead." Antoine said as he spun his sword in his hand.

"Mom? When is dad coming back?" "You said he would be here by now.". Manik and Sonia were constantly bothering Sally about when Sonic would get back. "He might not come back." Sally said as she knelt in front of the statue of Sonic.

 _Back with Sonic._

Sonic was walking with mr. and mrs. prower through an alien camp, where Sonic noticed the aliens staring at him. Sonic was then dragged to a large ship with the prowers. Sonic blinked a few times, and prepared to speak when one of the aliens said "I am captain oe, and welcome to the magestrom. we are taking you to mezzo jillion, the largest trading hub in the galaxy. a large explosion then shook the ship. "Captain, a star just exploded in our path! We need to evacuate!". Captain oe turned to Sonic and the prowers. He then used his scorpion-like tail to sting Sonic and the prowers. They were temporarily paralyzed. Captain oe then put them in three separate escape pods. When they launched, Mr. and Mrs. prower launched towards mobius, and kept going. Sonic was launched into a planet about a mile from the ship. When he landed, the pod said "Warning. Do not exit. Environment highly toxic.". Sonic looked around before saying "I'll sleep for awhile until my distress signal gets out." and then fell asleep.

When Sonic woke up, he couldn't believe his eyes. "This is blowing my mind!" He said. "Time must go really fast here!". Sonic said stepped out, observing the futuristic city. He then saw one of the green, three eyed aliens. "Hello." Sonic said. The alien seemed to be astounded. "You have finally awakened, blue spined immortal. Then, what looked like all the city's inhabitants surrounded Sonic. "You were sleeping for the longest time, moving so slow, that you were believed to be inanimate." "i'm just trying to get back to my home planet, mobius." "We can build you a ship." "Won't that take years?" "Not necessarily." The alien said before pressing a button on his wristwatch. The aliens then built a spaceship at lightning speed around Sonic. Once it took off, Sonic said "That's one step closer to home.".

 _Two days later._

Sonic awoke to the sound of a large boom. He was entering the atmosphere of mobius. He could see the ground coming into view. A large robot was attacking the forest. Sonic ditched the ship and got in spindash form in midair. When he slammed into the robot, it completely exploded, leaving a thick smoke screen. Sonic walked from it and said "I'm hoooome!"

He kept walking for awhile until he reached knothole. it looked almost as futuristic as the planet he had been on. Many people were walking around, but nobody seemed to recognize him. Then one kid walked by him, typing something on a handheld device. He looked a lot like "Tails?" "How do you know my name?" "How do you not know mine?". "Tails then looked up from his screen. His jaw dropped to the ground. "Sonic?" "That's me." "It took you long enough." "What do you mean by that? It only took me two days to get home." "It took you exactly five years, Sonic." "Tails." "Yeah?" "Where's Sally?"

 _I should've known._

Sonic stood ten feet from his statue, watching Sally crying next to it. Two smaller animals, one, a blue hedgehog, the second, a brown chipmunk/squirrel, were next to her. Sonic cleared his throat. All three of them turned around. "S'up. Like the new look, sal." (See STH #256 and after) "It can't be." "It can be." Sonic said. Sally ran up to him and hugged him. "Things were crazy without you." Sally said. "Crazy? I fought myself (See STH #126), are considered a god on a planet that evolves a hundred years every second, met tails's parents, and survived a gigantic starship explosion, and you're saying it was crazy here?" Sonic said. "Who is that?" Manik asked. Sonic and Sally both started lightly laughing. "Who does he remind you of?" Sally asked Manik. "Me, but..." Manik's eyes widened. "My birthday wish came true!" "I wanted to meet him too." Sonia said with a stern look. "But mine was priority." "Who says?" "Me! I'm older!" "By thirteen seconds!". Sonic then turned back to Sally. "What really happened while I was gone?" "Not much. Sonia and Manik wouldn't stop bugging me about when you would come back." "Is that it?" "Mostly." "You're dodging." "Dodging what?" "Tell me, how many more cyborgs there are that live in new Mobotropolis." "How did you know about that?" "The hedgehog knows." "Two." "Well-". Sonic was then interrupted by a robot flying into him and shoving him into the trees.

 _ **to be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: bunnie has a self roboticizer so she can be a robot when she needs to.

Sonic was getting shoved through the forest by metal Sonic. Sonic finally got traction and stopped metal Sonic. "You think you can beat me?" Sonic asked. Metal Sonic then shot Sonic with a laser cannon. "That's new." Sonic said as he spindashed Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic and threw him with excessive force at knothole. Sonic slammed into a tree. It cracked the trunk. Sonic noticed that it was getting dark. He stopped resisting and let himself be thrown around for awhile, and then, Metal Sonic was about to punch Sonic when a purple smoke emitted from Sonic. Metal Sonic backed up out of the smoke. Once it cleared, Sonic was standing there, with purple-blue fur, and claws. "AAAAARRRRROOOOOOHHH!" Sonic howled. He clawed at metal Sonic, and metal Sonic shot him with a laser.

"Send command detonate. NOW!"

Sonic saw metal Sonic's eyes start glowing. "Sonic! MOVE!" Antoine shouted as he ran towards metal Sonic. Antoine shoved Sonic out of the way right before metal Sonic detonated. The second he did, Antoine was thrown backwards into a house like a ragdoll, and Sonic would smell like burned fur for the rest of his life. Sonic immediately turned back to normal. "Ant!" He yelled. He ran towards Antoine's body. He put his ear next to Antoine's chest. "He's breathing, but it's fading." Sonic said. He was then delivered a punch to the face. "This is all yer fault, hedgehog." Bunnie said. Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned to bunnie. "My fault?" "Yes." "How is it my fault? I never said he had to save my life!" "But he chose too, even after all the things you did to him." "Fine. Just be a jerk. I was only trying to help." "You didn't help." "I NEVER ASKED HIM TO SAVE ME! I WOULD HAVE GLADLY DIED INSTEAD OF HIM!" Sonic yelled. Bunnie turned her arm into a roboticized arm and punched Sonic into a boulder. A large crack was heard. Sally, Manik, and Sonia ran over to him. "He deserved to be used as a rock crusher." Bunnie said as she transformed her arm back to normal. "That wasn't the rock, you idiot!" Sally said as she checked his pulse.

the next morning.

Sonic awoke the the sound of whirring, clicking machines. "Swatbot attack!" He said. He then realized it was just medical machines. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light reflecting off the white walls. "I see you're finally awake." Sonic heard to the side of his bed. He tried to move his right arm but it only brought extreme pain and discomfort. It took all of Sonic's strength to not scream at the top of his lungs. He still couldn't stop a slight whimper from escaping his vocal chords. "You'd better be glad that being thrown into that boulder didn't kill you, especially after the damages metal Sonic inflicted on you." "Why...Is my arm... In so much... Pain!?" "Bunnie broke it when she threw you." Doctor quack said. Sonic looked down at his arm. An orange cast was around it. "How did I not see, or feel that?" He asked himself. He looked around his body. 'Nothing else is broken, is it?" "No.". Sonic then noticed Antoine for the first time. Half of Antoine's head was wrapped in bandages, as well as both of his arms, his right leg, and his left foot. His torso was partially wrapped up. "It should have been me." "What?" "He should have stayed away from my fight. If he didn't, he wouldn't be in this condition.". A knock on the door was heard. "May we come in?" Manik asked from the other side of the door. "Yes." Doctor quack said. Manik and Sonia walked through the door. "Dad?" Sonia asked. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Sonic said as he sat down on his hospital bed. "Why did aunt Bunnie hurt you?" Sonia asked. Sonic shrugged. "When can you come out with us?" Manik asked. Sonic turned to doctor quack. "Whenever." He said.

Manik and Sonia dragged sonic from the infirmary by his good arm while Manik asked "Didyouseethemetalmonsterthatcameoutofthesky? WHAT WAS THAT?!" "A robot double of me created by robotnik." Sonic said. Manik and Sonia exchanged looks. "Ro-bot-nik?" "Have Sally explain it." Sonic said. He walked into his hut and noticed a package on the bedside table. His eyes widened as he ran out the door, grabbing Manik and Sonia. He slid on the rocky ground as his hut exploded in a fiery blaze. Sonic felt his head spin a little. Once he came to, he noticed how the fire had spread, and everyone had evacuated, except one person. Sonic ran inside the infirmary just as it caught on fire. He slowly picked up Antoine's body and Mae his way through the burning doorway. He avoided hitting Antoine with fire. Once he was out, he ran deeper into the great forest with Antoine. Once he reached the area where the people were supposed to evacuate, he found the knothole villagers. He softly set down Antoine's body and walked over to Nicole. He noticed Bunnie running over to Antoine's body. Sonic whispered something in Nicole's ear. It was almost completely inaudible. Nicole smiled, nodded, and started building something with her nanites. "What did you say?" Sally asked. "You'll see." On if said as he watched the construction go up. After a few minutes, a city was standing before their eyes. "I call it, new mobotropolis!" Nicole said with pride. Manik and Sonia both ran inside the city yelling "New home!". Sonic watched as the Nicole showed everyone to their new homes. Sonic walked inside the city and sighed. "What a day.".


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sonic found himself facing a large chainsaw robot. He spin dashed through the power source and almost right into Robotnik's egg bike. "Why do you keep attacking us?" Sonic asked. "I want to find knothole, and destroy it." Robotnik answered. Sonic felt anger boiling inside of him until he could only see red. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" "What did I do?" "YOU ALREADY BURNED KNOTHOLE TO THE GROUND!". Robotnik looked around for a minute, before pointing to himself. "YES, YOU!" Sonic yelled. "I thought I just blew up your house." "DO YOU WANT TO DIE A SECOND TIME?!". Robotnik sped off. Sonic ran to old mobotropolis and into the throne room. He sat in a swivel chair and messed around with the keypad that controlled most of the city. He eventually got bored and started spinning around the room. He spun for awhile before he heard the sliding doors open. He sighed in exasperation and slid the chair back to where it was. "Yes, Sally?" "I just thought I would find you here." "So, I heard that you're queen now. Who's king?" "Nobody. I turned down everyone who asked me to date them. I was saving the spot for you." "How about now? Anybody king now?". Sally punched him.

later.

Sonic, Sally, Manik and Sonia were all sitting in castle acorn watching the news. "We end tonights segment with a look back at what historians are already calling 'five years of peace.'. This generation will have no problem remembering the seemingly endless battles that took place five years ago. Recently, long lost hero of mobius, true to his legendary speed, Sonic the hedgehog has returned! And today also marks the birthdays of prince Manik acorn, and princess Sonia acorn.". The TV then showed a picture of Sally holding Manik and Sonia when they were born. "That's me! That's me! I'm on the TV!" Manik said as he pressed his face up to he screen. "Manik! Sit down!" Sonia yelled at him. "They're showing you too, Sonia!" "Then let me see!". "Prince of the whole world and he gets excited about being on TV." Sonic said as Sonia snuggled up to him. "Like you're any different." Sally said. "You got me there.". Then the TV said something that Sonic would never forget. "And one more thing, the newly appointed king is, according to newly appointed queen Sally acorn is... Sonic the hedgehog!". Sonic had been taking a drink of water when she said that. His eyes widened and he spit out the water. Sonic grabbed his chest and took in a few deep breaths. "Daddy's the new king?." Sonia asked. "Yes Sonia." Sally said. "Does that mean I'm still the prince?" Manik asked. Sonic stood up and said "yes.". He walked over to the TV and turned it off. "No! Stay!" Sonia said as she ran up to Sonic. "But daaaaaaaad!" Manik cried. "Come on, it's time to go to bed." He said. "You'll have to catch us first!" Manik said as he and Sonia ran off. Sonic ran after them. Sally walked to her and Sonic's room. Sonic chased them down the steps, and back up again, he eventually caught them and carried them back to their room. Once he set them down, Sally walked in with her night gown on. "I used to do this with tails all the time." Sally said. "Story time.". Sonic threw out an exasperated sigh. "Make one up!" Manik said excitedly as he threw his sneakers in the floor. "Alright." Sonic said. He opened his mouth to speak but Sally interrupted him. "You're terrible at this kind of stuff." "Don't worry, I have a great story that I'm sure you've not told them." Sonic said. He took a deep breath before starting. "Once upon a time, there were two kids. One was a princess, and the other was just a normal boy. At first when they met, the princess thought the boy was stupid and didn't want anything to do with him, but once her father was taken by a bad man, she turned to her friends, and the boy. There were many times in between that and when she got her father back that they saved each other's lives. Ten years after they met, they grew closer to each other. Soon after, they had two kids. They were both tiny terrors. The boy had grown into a person who would put everything in front of him, including love. The princess put most things before her, but not love. The boy saved the planet, but was sent to another planet when he did. It took him five years to get back, but once he did, he was very happy. The end. You're right, I am bad at telling stories." Sonic said as he stood and walked to the door. He walked out onto his deck as Sally walked back to their room.

Ten minutes later, Sonic walked back inside and found Sonia on the couch with a small blanket wrapped around her. "I couldn't sleep." She said. "Me neither." Sonic said as he sat down. Sonia sat next to him and shivered. Sonic picked her up and said. "What were you dreaming about?" "A robot killed you and mom." She said through teary eyes. Sonic wiped her tears off her face and said "that's never going to happen." Before she hugged him. He watched her go to sleep slowly and then carried her back to her bed. He walked back to the couch and slowly fell asleep there.

the next morning.

Sonia shook Sonic awake. "Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Sonia yelled. "Huh? What is it?". "Who were you talking about in your story?" "I want you to figure that out.". For the next half hour, Manik and Sonia did nothing but try to figure that out. Sally was walking into the room. "Mooooooooooom!" Sonia yelled. "Yes dear?" "Dad won't tell us who the story is about!". Sally turned to Sonic. He shrugged. "Just think, there was only one princess fifteen years ago. Who was that?" "We don't know." "It was me, and the boy was your father.". Manik and Sonia both made O shape with their mouths before Sonia asked "Do you not like us?" "What makes you say that?" Sonic asked. "You called us tiny terrors." "That was just a joke, but being so fast can be kind of scary to some people." "You're twice as fast as us. Does that make you twice as scary?" "Yes.". "I want a chili dog for breakfast!" Manik said. "You know you can't have that." Sally said. "You said dad ate chili dogs all the time!" "He also ran around a lot more than you two do." "But moooooooom!" Manik and Sonia both yelled. "What do you have to say about this?" Sally asked. Sonic was biting into a piece of toast when she said that. "If they eat chili dogs, they have to go run around?" He said with a mouth full of bread. Sally sighed. Sonic swallowed the last bit of toast as Sally walked down the stair to the door. "You need to listen to your mother." He said as he put his plate in the sink. "You never listen to her.". Sonic froze for a second before rubbing the back of his head. "Well, the thing is... You see... Uh..." "What?" "It's different when you're adults." "Oh, okay!". Sonic then heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" He asked aloud. He walked over to the door and opened it. A red echidna with pink hair was standing there. Sonic's jaw dropped. "Lara-su!" Manik and Sonia yelled as they ran over to her. "He didn't." Sonic said. "Who didn't what?" Lara-su asked. "I missed a lot more than I thought." Sonic said. "Again, who didn't what?" "Knuckles. He must have really changed." "You mean my dad? He hasn't been the same since he lost his eye.". Sonic's eyes widened. "Anyways, who are you?" Lara-su asked. "Sonic the hedgehog." He said. Lara-su's eyes widened. She shook his hand. "Lara-su, guardian of angel island! It's an honor to meet you!" Lara-su said. "I brought someone who wanted to see you." Lara-su said. Sonic's eyes widened as amy ran through the door. "Sonic!" She yelled. "It's official! Were getting married!" "WE ARE NOT AN ARRAY!" Sonic yelled before sprinting out the door. "We already have a mommy." Sonia said. "Who cares about her?" Amy said snootily. "Get out." Lara-su said. "Why should I?" "Now, before I chaos spear your face.". Amy didn't move. Lara-su formed a chaos bubble around her and threw her down the steps. Lara-su groaned. "Lara-su, Lara-su, Lara-su!" Sonia said in a singsong voice.

Sonic was walking down the sidewalk. Traffic was backed up pretty bad. "That's the new king, isn't it?" Sonic heard from behind him. he turned around to see Rosie with the kids from the daycare. there were two cyborgs, one a coyote, one a bunny, a mongoose, and a black cat. All the kids ran towards Sonic. "Can you really run super fast?" "Is your name actually Sonic?" "Why are you blue?" They all asked at the same time. "Slow down a bit, I cant even go that fast. i don't know why i'm blue, no, my real name is not Sonic, and yes, I am really fast." "What's your first name?" the mongoose asked. "Well, I have no idea, I just know that everyone calls me Sonic." "Everyone said you know what happened to our daddy. what happened." the bunny asked. "Well, Belle. Can I just call you Belle? you look like a Belle to me." "How did you know my name?" "Lucky guess. The thing is, your dad is in the hospital recovering from a robot attack." "Is he alive?" "Well, recovering means he's alive, but I haven't heard from anything from him or doctor quack lately." "Were you talking about me, mon ami?" "Holy mother of mobius." Sonic said as he turned. A dark brown coyote was standing there holding a sword. "Ant!" Sonic said. "Since when have you been alive!?" "Since three minutes and thirty seven seconds ago." "Papa! Tu nous as manqué!" Belle said as she jumped into his arms. "Tu me manques aussi." Antoine said. Sonic held out a fist. Antoine then completed the handshake. "How did you survive that?" "The robot explosion? I used my sword as a small shield, protecting me from ze explosion." "And I only smell like burnt fur when I'm in werehog form." Sonic said. "Wheeeee!" Sonic heard right above his head. He looked up to see a chaos bubble with Sonia and Manik inside. "Hi dad." They said before the bubble busted. They both fell on him. Once they were up, they saw Antoine. "Uncle ant!" They both said as they ran up to him. "Zey take after you, blue pineapple." "Shut it, brownie.". "How does it feel to be king?" "Overwhelming." "Are you ze king of ze pineapples?" "YOURE FRENCH TOAST, YOU HEAR ME?!" Sonic yelled as he chased after Antoine, who had started running.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was flopped on his bed groaning. "Something wrong dear?" Sally asked as she walked in. "Antoine's back." "How did it go?" "First we did the handshake, then he called me a blue pineapple, then asked me how being king was, and I said it was overwhelming, and then he called me the king of the pineapples, and I said he was French toast, and chased him all over the city." Sonic said. "French toast, how did I never think of that?" Sally asked herself. "Well, wherever Rosie is, Lara-su, Sonia and Manik are with them.". Sonic stood up. He took a few steps before a large BOOM shook the city. Sonic fell down, as well as Sally. He stood and ran over to the window. When he looked down, he saw a multi armed bot that was holding all the kids from the daycare, Sonia, Manik, Lara-su, and Rosie captive. He stared in shock as the bot held Sonia up and cut across her left cheek. Sonic felt rage build up in him. He jumped down and landed on his feet. When the bot saw him, it cut her other cheek. "DONT TOUCH HER." Sonic said in a demonic voice. It reached out to cut her again when all of its arms were suddenly cut off. The bot turned to run but it then exploded. Sonic contained the explosion within a chaos bubble and sent it far away. "How?! How did you defeat it do fast?!" Robotnik yelled as he rode up in his egg bike. "Like this." Sonic said as he turned around. He sliced a hand at robotnik, and Robotnik's robotic head fell off. He watched as the egg bike flew off. He felt all the energy leave his body as he fell down. "DAD!" He heard as his vision faded.

Sonic awoke at the infirmary. "Not this again." He said. He stood and walked out the door. He ran back to his house, only to find nobody there. He walked out to the balcony, looked down, and still saw nobody. Sonic's brain could only process the word 'what?' As he turned around with a confused look. He was about to go back down the stairs when Sonia ran up the stairs, Soon followed by Manik, knocking sonic over. He lifted his head to see two robotic arms stretch from the bottom of the stairs. Belle and Jacques (I couldn't come up with these names if I wanted to. None of them belong to me) then flew up the stairs. He then felt another something run past him, and then another something ran past him, but it wasn't running Super fast. He laid on the floor for a minute before he heard Rosie ask "Are you okay?". Sonic didn't answer. He just turned to his side. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Lying on the floor, watching as five tornadoes fly through my house." "Should I make them leave?" "No. They're fine." Sonic said as he stood up. He walked downstairs and the second he walked out the door, he was tackled by two royal guards. "What's going on?" He asked as shackles were wrapped around his arms and legs. "You are being arrested for treason." One said. "What does that mean!?" "You tried to attack an authority figure. Your punishment, is the death penalty." The guard said.

Sonic was being dragged by the hands up to the top of castle acorn. Once they reached the very top, a crowd had gathered at the bottom. Sonic looked around. He watched as Antoine tried to run in, but was stopped by the royal guards. "Well well." He heard from behind him. His face darkened. "Geoffrey." Sonic said. "It looks like the day has finally come." "What day?" "The day that princess Sally becomes mine." "You have a wife!" "She means nothing to me. "You have a daughter!" "She was just another of the worlds mistakes." He said. Sonic watched in shock as he pulled out a picture of his family, and tore it in half. Sonic was able to activate his wrist communicator and contact Hershey. "You need to see this." Sonic whispered in his communicator as Geoffrey said "they mean nothing to me. When you swept princess Sally off her feet, my heart was destroyed. Now, she will be all mine." Sonic watched as Geoffrey pulled out a hanging rope. He looked in the dark doorway behind him, and saw a sword tip pointing from the darkness. "Do it." Antoine mouthed as he stepped out. Sonic motioned for him to wait a second. "We both have children! Are you completely crazy?!" "Yes. Crazy for Sally." Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He waited for the rope to be around his neck before he spun around, hitting Geoffrey in the face with his elbow. He then threw the rope around Geoffrey's neck and leaped off the platform. He wrapped his wrist in both ends of the rope so he wouldn't fall. He watched as the royal guards cut the rope, making Sonic fall. He landed on his feet, cracking the concrete floor. He watched as Antoine knocked both of the guards off the platform, then tackled Geoffrey off. They tumbled down and when they hit the ground, Antoine kept him down by pointing his sword right at his neck. "You are the one being arrested for treason. I hereby ban you from new mobotropolis." Antoine said. "Whoa whoa whoa! The king makes the decisions here!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Get out." Antoine said to Geoffrey "Or you leave in ze pieces.". Geoffrey didn't move. Antoine pushed the tip of the sword even more into his chest. "No." Geoffrey said. Antoine punched the sword to where it broke skin. Sally then ran up and pulled the sword away from Antoine. "This isn't right!" She said. "He staged ze act of crime and framed Sonic so he would be able to kill him and take you for himself." "And Hershey heard it all." Sonic said as he shoved a finger at Geoffrey. "Do you honestly believe them and not me?" Geoffrey said. He knelt down to one knee and kissed Sally's hand. Antoine grabbed his wrist and twisted it away from Sally. A snap was heard. "Keep you're grubby hands off her." He said. "It was just a harmless prank!" Geoffrey winced as Antoine twisted his arm further. "Harmless. Hanging someone is 'just a harmless prank'?" Sonic asked. He spun the sword from Sally's hand and gave it to Antoine. Antoine grabbed Geoffrey's chest and pointed the sword to his nose. "Stop it!" Sally said. "I knew you cared about me more than these psychos." Geoffrey said. "So if you could kindly let me go free-" "Oh no. You're not getting out of here free." Sally said. "You're going to be locked up for a long time." Sally said as she took the shackled off Sonic and put them on Geoffrey. "But-" "No buts. You're going to the detention facility. Take him away Antoine." "With pleasure." Antoine said. "Can I please get one punch in?" He asked. "Just one." Sally said. "Antoine cracked his knuckles and punched Geoffrey so hard, he fell unconcious. Sonic whooped as Antoine dragged his body away.


End file.
